Nature VS Nurture
by InternetRasberries
Summary: Pearl Turner was the impossible. The daughter of the Source and a Charmed One. Except, she didn't know about that last part. When given a mission to destroy the Charmed Ones and their family will she be able to go through with it? But the real question is, are people a product of their environment or their morals? Previously "Is Blood Thicker Than Evil?" R/R AU
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you that read **_**Is Blood Thicker Than Evil? **_**I have changed a lot about the story. The basic plot is the same but pretty much everything else is different. I hope you are still entertained.**

**Rated T/M-ish: sexual innuendo/situations (Not descriptive), violence, "dark themes" (I guess), and swearing... lots and lots of swearing.**

**Chapter One**

Heavy breathing and moans filled the dark cavern. The man is the bed thrust into a younger women before they both let out their final moan and he, unfortunately, burst into flames. The girl let out a frustrated groan before pulling the thick blanket over her naked body.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"I expected you to be in a meeting ten minutes ago," A man growled from the far corner of the room-like cave. The girl rolled her eyes before conjuring a silky black robe to wear.

"Sorry," She drawled, "I was a bit… preoccupied. Anyways you didn't have to kill him. Do you know how hard it is to find a demon that's aesthetically pleasing and good in bed?" The question, meant to be both a joke and rhetorical, didn't stop the telekinetic bitch-slap that was delivered to her otherwise unblemished skin.

"I will not be disrespected in my own kingdom," The man snapped as he stepped out of the shadows. His blood red robe hung loosely around his tall, pale frame. His tight jaw was held high in a dignified manner and his cold blue eyes calculating every square inch of his daughter at almost the exact same time. It was Cole Turner in the flesh… except Cole Turner died long ago and now The Source occupied his shell of a body.

"If you can even call it that," She scoffed. Her face tensed up in annoyance as a telekinetic force encased her throat, cutting off her air supply. When she began to feel light headed she released a small fireball. The Source's concentration shifted as he sent the flaming projectile hurtling towards the wall and released her from his telekinetic grasp. Pearl sucked in as much air as her lungs would allow and despite her near suffocation she quipped, "Calm down Darth Vader."

"Do share your dissatisfaction about our kingdom," He pressed, ignoring the 'Darth Vader' comment.

"What kingdom?!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Pearl," The Source warned. Pearl glared defiantly and continued on with her rant.

"As far as I'm concerned we've spent the last sixteen years working our asses off and building your so called 'kingdom', but if we do nothing with the power we have we mine as well not even have it! Our warriors are strong so why haven't you given the order yet?! How much longer do you think we'll last if you refuse to fucking do something ?!" Pearl prepared herself for the beating that was sure to come but instead the Source smirked.

"If that is how you feel, then I believe you will be happy to hear my plan."

oOo

Wyatt Halliwell idly tapped his pen on his desk while his math teacher finished up teaching a lesson about systems. It was moments like these when he wished he could just go to Magic School, but his mom had been adamant about giving him and his siblings a 'normal childhood'. Of course he knew it was a lost cause but there was no way in hell he was going to argue with his mom about it... She was scary.

After a few more minutes of torture, aka Algebra 2, the bell rang and the young witchlighter was out the door. Fortunately that was his last class of the day so he could go home and maybe play some Call of Duty. With a one track mind Wyatt barely noticed when he ran smack into a much shorter person, knocking them to the ground.

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath. "Shit, I'm so sorry." Wyatt scooped up the persons, whom he now realized was in fact a girl, bag and helped her up. "Sorry I wasn't even paying attention." The girl laughed, slightly surprising Wyatt.

"It's fine, I've always wanted to be knocked on my ass when I least expect it."

Wyatt laughed at the girls sarcasm before introducing himself.

"I'm Wyatt Halliwell and I'd be happy to knock you on your ass whenever you'd like."

"I appreciate that, I'm Pearl Turner." Wyatt ran through the list of people he's met at this school but didn't recognize the name from anywhere.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah, my first day is tomorrow but I wanted to check out the school so I don't get lost."

"Good idea, are you new to San Francisco?"

"Fairly, how about you?"

"Nah, I've lived here my whole life."

"Oh."

"Yeah…Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Pearl nodded and inwardly swore as he walked away. She had a plan, but as soon as she ran into him, using her typical seduction technique seemed... wrong. Anxiously she ran a hand through her dark hair. How the hell was she supposed to explain this to her father? As much as she enjoyed pushing his buttons she was not looking forward to the punishment that was sure to follow her pathetic explanation. Looking around the hall to make sure no one was watching, Pearl flamed out.

"I assume you were not successful in your mission," The Source 'greeted'. Pearl quickly formed a plan in her head; it would be painful but it probably would work.

"Give me a little time to explain my plan before you do anything that you might regret." Typically she would want to provoke him in some way but she could tell that he was in one of his 'don't-fuck-with-me' moods. The Source glared but let her explain.

oOo

Hours later Pearl stumbled up the steps of the Halliwell manor. Her side was throbbing, broken rib, and in addition to the large laceration on her forehead she has several more serious bruises and cuts to add to the mix. Her vision was blurring and she felt extremely light headed. Father had taken it too far this time. Making it up the last step, she managed to ring the doorbell before collapsing on the front porch. A minute later the door opened to reveal a young girl with animated brown eyes and thick brown hair. She took one look at the teen slumped over on her front porch before yelling for her mother.

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Review, if you want. **

**I promise the story will pick up! And chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter Two**

Pearl begrudgingly opened her eyes, noting that she was still in immense pain, but it was bearable. Her vision was blurry for a few seconds before it started to clear up and she took in the mildly familiar but confused features of Wyatt Halliwell staring at her. Pearl briefly looked around and saw that almost the entire Halliwell family had gathered in the time that it had taken her to regain consciousness.

"How long was I out?" Was the first thing to come out of her mouth.

"Only a few minutes b-but who the hell are you? _What _the hell are you?" Wyatt was beyond confused but then he got snippy, "I couldn't heal you all the way so I wouldn't recommend moving." Pearl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She nodded her head and hoped that they wouldn't kill her on the spot for what she was about to say.

"You can't heal me. I'm half demon so your powers wouldn't work," Pearl didn't fail to notice that everyone in the room immediately tensed; "Don't shoot, please."

"And why shouldn't we?" A woman snapped. Piper Halliwell.

"Because, I have information that will save your family." Piper raised her hands, flicking her wrists in the same well practiced motion. Pearl flinched, knowing the pain that the oldest Halliwell could cause with her hands. Nothing happened. Practically everyone in the room frowned in confusion.

"She's part witch, a good witch, you can't freeze her," One of the sisters announced. Piper glared in her direction.

"Thank you Paige, for that obvious explanation." Sarcasm. Pearl seemed to be the only one confused by this piece of information. She never knew her mother, never had really asked about her, and certainly never thought that she was a_ good _witch.

"Are we going to listen to her?" Wyatt asked.

"We don't really have a choice," The last sister chimed in, must have been Phoebe. Pearl couldn't help the familiarity that she felt when looking at the Empath, brushing it off to seeing her picture in history books.

"She could be lying."

"I don't know Leo, I'm not getting any vibes that say otherwise," Phoebe, to Pearl's surprise, defended. The sisters shared a look before Piper told Wyatt to go up to his room.

"But Mom I can-."

"I don't want to hear it Wyatt, you're not old enough, go to your room." Piper's tone was firm; defeated Wyatt dragged his feet, prolonging his departure.

"Wait," All eyes snapped to Pearl, "Wyatt should be here, his life is endangered and he deserves to know what's going on."

"He's not old enough, _not_ that it's any of your business."

Pearl rolled her eyes, "Demons _don't care _that you think he's not old enough. If he doesn't know what he should be protecting himself from it'll be on _your _conscious when he dies." Her words had the same effect as if she had yelled them and the living room went silent so Pearl continued talking. "What's coming will destroy your family if you don't learn to use your power as a whole. Demons will literally eat you alive."

"We believe you," Phoebe said while Piper added 'for now', "What are we up against?"

"Despite what you think, the underworld hasn't been in chaos for the last 16 years. The Source has been training and planning for years to destroy your family. I don't know all of the specifics but he's been calling on powerful forces to do his bidding, stronger than The Triad and stronger than Zankou. He won't make the same mistakes as former Sources and for some reason seems to be personally interested in destroying every last Halliwell."

"They all have a personal interest in killing us, that's not new," Paige added.

Pearl shook her head, "This is different, this-this isn't about power or social standing this seems like revenge."

The sisters looked confused. "Why would he want revenge on us? We didn't even know there was a new Source until now."

"I've asked myself that too," Pearl mused, as far as she knew the only encounter her Father had with the Charmed Ones was as Cole Turner and he wasn't in control anymore so it shouldn't affect his judgment in anyway, "Regardless, you need to be on your guard at all times. I don't know when he will strike, but I do know that he's going to try and divide your family and if he succeeds you won't stand a chance."

"How do you know all of this? Are you a seer?" Leo demanded. Pearl smirked, knowing exactly what had happened when Leo had to deal with seers'.

"What if I am?" Pearl knew it wasn't the smartest to be snarky, but the former Elder seemed like he had a stick shoved so far up his ass that she couldn't _not _fuck with him.

"If you try to hurt my family I'll-."

"You'll what? Threaten me to death? You're not an Elder anymore. You lack power and conviction. Besides you guys need me, you won't survive otherwise."

"Listen here missy, you barley have any trust here and if what you say is true and the Source wants to divide us how do we know _you _aren't a spy," Piper accused.

Pearl smirked again, Father did say she was the smart one, "Why would I risk my life to tell you information that will surly get me killed if you don't believe me? I don't expect you to trust me, in fact I would be sorely disappointed if you did, but you have to face the fact that I'm all you've got." Piper fumed but didn't push the matter further.

"And I suppose you have some grand plan," Leo snapped. Pearl glared and Leo took a surprised step back.

"Look, I don't know what you people are used to, but I didn't come here to solve all your problems. I have information and power it's up to you about how you would like to use it." The sisters especially looked surprised, as if they were used to strange people showing up with lifesaving advice _and_ a plan about how to act on it.

"Why don't we just find out where the Source is and vanquish him?" Wyatt suggested. Pearl rolled her eyes, was the all-powerful Twice-Blessed witch really this naive?

"It doesn't work that way," Pearl snapped. "You can't just orb over to where one of the most powerful evil beings is and do a little spell. He'll have so much security in addition to the fact that every demon would love to have to glory of putting your head on a stick. By now, he defiantly knows I've defected and will probably be sending demons as we speak."

"So you're actually putting my family in more danger by being here?" Leo clarified.

"What's your problem?" Pearl demanded. She was tired of him trying to make her the bad guy.

"My problem is you! How do we know that you're telling the truth? How can we possibly believe anything you say? You're a demon!" Before Pearl could respond two large men flamed in. Eight feet tall and three hundred pounds of pure muscle, each they were by far some of the most intimidating demons to enter the manor. Piper raised her hands in a flash and attempted to blow them up. They didn't even flinch.

"Your fight is futile Piper Halliwell," One of them rumbled, "We've only come for the girl."

"For now," the second one laughed. Pearl stood from the couch, ignoring the pain.

"Fuck off assholes. I'm not going with you." The demons laughed before they each grabbed her under her armpits in lightning speed. Pearl reacted with the same speed, flipping out of their grasp and onto the shoulders of the demon to her right she didn't hesitate to plunge her now flaming hand through his temples. Gracefully she tucked into a rolled as his body burst into flames.

Turning towards the remaining demon, "Tell him that there isn't anything he can do to make me come back and I'll kill anything he sends." Her eyes filled with flames to prove her point and he flamed out with a scowl. Pearl closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't think she could handle taking on them both in her current state. She could feel her magic working in overdrive to repair the damage done to her body by her father and her dramatic vanquish had taken a lot from the little magic she had.

She hadn't had her potion and it was taking its toll. Pearl ran a hand through her hair and took a shaky breath.

"W-Where's your kitchen?" Piper's heart clenched, without the tough and cocky exterior the girl standing in front of her was just that; a girl.

"Across the hall," Paige answered. Pearl nodded thanks before disappearing from the room.

"Paige! What are you doing?!" Leo whisper-yelled, "She could be calling for more demons or making vanquishing potions!"

"Shut up Leo," Phoebe snapped, "She's just a kid, probably not much older than Wyatt and she's in pain." Despite being surprised by her own defensiveness about the girl Phoebe followed her into the other room.

With shaky hands Pearl methodically added ingredients to the pot boiling on the stove. Too distracted by the fuzziness of her mind and the task at hand she failed to notice the middle Halliwell watch her from the doorway. She was stupid to wait this long to take her potion, every three days as directed by the seer and it had been five. Almost satisfied with her concoction she added a drop of blood from a half full vile around her neck. Pearl grabbed a mug from the cabinet but it slipped out of her hand and shattered on the tile.

"Fuck," She whispered. She was exhausted and the black stops dancing in her peripherals looked quite inviting. Phoebe rushed over as soon as the ceramic hit the floor and grabbed the teenager, shaking her to try and keep her awake. Phoebe was suddenly hit with the girl's emotions, exhaustion and fear being the most prominent ones. Pearls thoughts were too chaotic for Phoebe to get anything other than a headache from and she was finding it harder and harder by the second to help the girl.

"Don't pass out okay?"

"Pheebs what's going on?" Piper yelled.

"Nothing! We're fine!"

Phoebe helped Pearl to the floor where she rested her head against the cabinet. As quickly and she could Phoebe poured the potion into a new cup and held it to Pearls lips. Faster than Phoebe thought possible Pearl drained the mug and instantly looked 100 times better. In an instant Phoebe no longer felt or heard anything from the girl. Startled by the close proximity Pearl flamed to the other side of the room, her magic getting stronger by the second.

"Are you oka-."

"I'm fine," Pearl snapped she couldn't believe that the witch had to help her. How could she be so stupid? "We should go back to the other room. You and your sisters need to come up with a game plan." Pearl was gone before Phoebe could get another word in.

**Review! I have up to chapter five written so reviews could defiantly mean speedier updates! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ms. Turner: To answer your questions, no Cole is not dead in a sense. He's the Source of All Evil so his body is alive but he's not really the same Cole that we all know and love. As far as Henry, Coop, and the kids go they are all in the story. Coop and Henry are married to Phoebe and Paige, respectively, and they each still have their three kids each. They will all be making an appearance at one point or another. As far as Billie is concerned I'm not really sure. So far I haven't made any plans to include her in the story but that could always change. Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like the story. **

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Chapter Three**

The sisters, especially Phoebe, had insisted that Pearl stay in the manor on the couch for tonight. Apparently, the whole episode in the kitchen had stuck a nerve in the inner mother of the three. Pearl stared at the ceiling and once she was sure that everyone had either gone to bed or back to their own homes she retrieved her jacket and bag from the hall closet. Before she could flame out she sensed three people orbing in.

"Chris are you sure that's what you heard?" A female voice asked. Pearl stayed quiet and listened to the conversation.

"Yeah you could have just been mistaken or confused, we did just vanquish like ten demons."

"I know what I heard, the Source has an heir," Chris snapped. Pearl cursed and closed her eyes, resisting the urge to kill them all on the spot. No one was supposed to know about her; it would completely screw up the plan.

"We have to tell our moms," The girl insisted.

"Prue we can't. Do you know how much troubled we'd get in?"

"So what? You don't think this is something they should know?" Prue pressed, "Chris tell Henry to stop being such an idiot."

Chris shook his head, "Actually I agree with Henry, for once."

"Thank you, wait- Hey!" The teenagers laughed before Chris continued.

"Henry is right about us getting into massive trouble for going to the underworld and besides all we know is that there is an heir. We need more information before we drag our moms into this."

"Fine," Prue conceded, "But, _how _are we going to keep it from them. My mom's an empath_ and _telepathic."

Chris sighed, "We'll just have to start taking more potions to keep our thoughts and feelings guarded. Henry do you think you can make the potions we take now stronger?"

"Of course, but the ingredients might get a little tricky." The upstairs light turned on and Pearl smirked as the teenagers quickly orbed/beamed away. Pearl quickly went over what she knew about each teenager. Chris was Pipers youngest son and middle child, half witch and half Elder; very powerful for his age mostly due to the fact that Leo was an Elder at the time, and most likely the leader of the little group. Henry was also a witchlighter, Paige's oldest son; his ancestry made him powerful but much less than his older cousin due to the fact that his father was a mortal. Prue was a new one, and Pearl didn't know what to expect, like Wyatt she was also somewhat Twice-Blessed because her mother, Phoebe, was a Charmed One and her father was a cupid. Pearl knew that she was probably the one to watch out for. If either one of them figured out that _she_ was the daughter of the Source there was no way that the plan would work. Pearl heard someone coming down the stairs and flamed out before they could make it to the second flight.

Reappearing in the underworld Pearl was immediately joined by dark purple orbs.

"Pearl what the fuck are you doing here?" The guy whisper yelled. His black, almost blue, hair stopped just before it completely covered his silver eyes and his extremely pale skin seemed to glow despite the darkness.

"Shut up Aiden or you'll get us caught." Pearl peered around the corner, making sure no one was around.

"There's no one around but soon there will be; your Father has every demon on lookout for you! What the fuck did you do?" Pearl closed her eyes and put up a cloaking barrier.

"Calm down, it's all an act," Pearl explained, "Father gave me a mission and it'll only work if the Charmed Ones think that the underworld wants me just as dead as them."

Aiden looked confused, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Pearl sighed, "I'm going to kill the Charmed Ones and you're going to help me." Immediately Aiden looked alarmed.

"That's suicide! Why would your Father make you do that?" Pearl glared.

"You don't think I can do it?" She snapped.

"Of course I think you can't do it!" Aiden reached for Pearl but she shoved him into the wall. "Pearl, be reasonable, this is the Charmed Ones you're talking about! The most powerful source of good magic in the world! Your father and The Triad couldn't even defeat them! How do you expect to?"

"Well I was hoping for your help ! My father made juvenile mistakes, ones that I won't repeat."

"You mean falling in love with a Charmed One?" Pearl glared, obviously upset by this information before her eyes widened in surprise. Her dad became the Source about 17 years ago, during his misguided relationship with Phoebe Halliwell, a _good _witch. When Piper tried to freeze her it didn't work because she was apparently part good witch. Pearl knew all about the child that her Father and Phoebe were supposed to have but the Seer at the time had destroyed it. But what was the chance that her father, within weeks of being with Phoebe Halliwell, seducing _another_ good witch and conceiving _another _heir?

"No," Pearl whispered, "Fuck, no, _this _cannot be happening!"

"Pearl what's wrong?" Aiden reached out but Pearl sent him away using her telekinesis. He hit the wall, again, and fell to the ground. Pushing himself off the ground he looked around for Pearl, but she was already gone. Aiden started sensing for her, hoping she didn't cloak where she was going. It seemed like luck was on his side and he orbed to where he sensed she was. Aiden found her standing in a dark attic, less than a foot away from the infamous Book of Shadows. Pearl reached out for the book as Aiden watched in horror. The book started to glow and shake but didn't fly away like it did with demons; instead it let Pearl grab it.

Shocked and horrified by what this meant Pearl threw the book and it landed across the room with a thud. Ignoring when someone orbed in and started yelling Pearl slid to the ground and began to hyperventilate. She couldn't be a Halliwell. Her Father would have told her! This changed everything. How could she go through will planning the murder of her _family_? Fuck! This wasn't fair! Pearl knew that soon the sisters would be here soon, probably to kill her, and she couldn't let anything happen to Aiden so before he could protest or realize what she was doing she flamed him to her quarters in the underworld and put up a barrier so he couldn't come back.

Pearl shakily stood up and faced the enraged Halliwells, her _family_. The sisters stood in front of Wyatt, Chris, and Leo and everyone was pissed, except Phoebe who just looked hurt and confused. Fucking empaths.

"Crystals!" Paige yelled. Pearl was surprised that they didn't just try to kill her on the spot, but apparently this is how the good guys acted.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Pearl sounded so defeated that Phoebe's chest tightened. As quickly as Pearls emotions disappeared last time they immediately attacked Phoebe. Fear, confusion, defeat, pain, and anger hit her so suddenly that Phoebe gasped and had to sit down, breathing heavily. Luckily, kind of, she was so focused on the emotions she couldn't decipher any thoughts.

"Phoebe! Are you okay?" Piper asked, not tearing her glare away from Pearl. Phoebe gave a strained nod. Pearl seemed to finally notice that she was projecting her emotions and shoved them deep into her mind, erecting wall after wall so they wouldn't make any reappearances. Phoebe slowly stood back up.

"What are you doing in here?" Piper demanded.

"Mom, she tried to take the book!" Chris yelled picking up the book from where she threw it. Pearl smirked, she knew that it wasn't true but this was better than the truth. Her being the enemy was much better than them knowing she was probably their family, even if it destroyed the entire plan.

"And you caught me," She drawled and held up her hands in mock surrender. The Halliwells were surprised by the sudden change in her personality. Could the broken sounded girl been nothing but an act? Phoebe didn't think so. She _felt_ what was going on in Pearls head. _That _wasn't an act.

"No," Phoebe said, "I don't believe you. You didn't try and take the book. You're lying."

"Am I?" Pearl challenged with a glare, "Face the facts Phoebe, _your _power is lying to you." Phoebe was obviously hurt by the statement but Pearl couldn't bring herself to care.

"What about the Source? What you said about his army, is any of that even true?" Wyatt demanded and took a step forward, flames licking his hands. Pearl laughed.

"Neat trick, but not your smartest move." The flames grew until Wyatt was no longer able to control them.

"Wyatt get rid of them!" Chris yelled as the Halliwells started to panic.

"I-I can't they're too big!" Pearl laughed as the flames parted, half of them keeping the Halliwells busy and the other half destroying her cage. Piper lifted her hands to freeze them but they were gone before anything could happen. The smoke quickly cleared and Pearl was no longer trapped.

Piper reacted first and Pearl was blasted into the wall. Pearl quickly started releasing fire ball after fire ball, only to have most of them sent back her way in orbs or telekinetically. She could feel Phoebe trying to tap into her powers so to keep her busy Pearl projected only one emotion, confusion. With Phoebe out of commission Pearl focused on dodging and attacking. At one point during the fight Pearl went invisible only to quickly reappear in front of different Halliwells so they started to attack each other. Pearl smirked from across the room, still invisible, watching as the Halliwells tried to figure out where she was. Lifting her invisibility she went on the offensive until someone flamed into the room, ceasing all fighting.

"Cole," Phoebe breathed.

"Cole?!" Paige and Piper spat.

"Phoebe," He greeted, "As beautiful as ever. Paige, Piper still pleasant I see."

"What are you doing here?" Pearl fixed her icy glare onto her Father, "Everything is under control."

"Apparently not, you've screwed everything up. It was misguided of me to think you could handle this," The Source snapped. The Halliwells watched with rapt attention.

"I could have handled this!" Pearl blew up, "_YOU_ didn't give me all of the information! Did you think I wouldn't fucking find out!? This is _your _fault!" The atheme digging into the tender skin of her throat was the Sources response to her outburst. Pearls eyes widened in fear, her father _never_ physically harmed her; it was always with his powers or another demon. The trickle of blood down her neck made her squirm, resisting the urge to wipe it away.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled, focusing his attention on her rather than their daughter. The atheme disappeared and Pearl sighed in relief, wiping her neck with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Grab the book," Cole snapped, "We're leaving." Pearl didn't even bother to argue and telekinetically brought the book to her awaiting hands. A second later they were both gone. The Halliwells stared in shock at the spot where Pearl had just stood.

"What the hell just happened?" Piper demanded.

**Hope you all liked it! I told you the story would pick up! How do you think Cole will react to Pearl knowing about Phoebe? When will the sisters find out who Pearl really is? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Reviews are much appreciated! You can expect regular updates if reviews are provided. And a preview of the next chapter will be given to anyone with an account that reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Why didn't you tell me Phoebe Halliwell was my mother?" Pearl whispered when they returned to the throne room, once again sounding so broken. The Source briefly glanced her way.

"Because it doesn't matter," He snapped.

"Of course it matters."

"Phoebe Halliwell was nothing more than an incubator. She doesn't even know that you're alive. Go to your room, I'm finished with this conversation." Pearl pursed her lips and glared before flaming to her room with the book. Aiden stopped pacing as soon as Pearl flamed in.

"What happened?" He asked grabbing her by the chin so he could inspect her neck. Pearl jerked her head away.

"I'm fine," She snapped and threw the book onto her bed.

"Pearl," He warned and she sighed.

"A lot of shit happened. I-I don't know what to do," She admitted. Aiden pulled her into a hug, against his better judgment.

"It's okay. Tell me what you're comfortable with."

oOo

With the kids at school, the sisters and their husbands tried to figure out exactly what happened the night before.

"I thought this Cole guy was dead," Henry said.

"W-we thought he was." Coop rubbed comforting circles on Phoebe's back, knowing exactly what had happened with her and Cole and how it affected her.

"So Cole's the new Source," Piper deadpanned, "But how does Pearl fit into all this? Is she just another lackey? Because she sure as hell was packing a lot of heat for even an upper level demon."

"Plus she's part good witch," Paige added.

"Cole probably just recruited her because she was so powerful," Leo supplied, "Having a demon that's part witch, not warlock, is unheard of."

"Wouldn't the Elders been aware of her existence? Why didn't they warn us? And what about the army that she was talking about? Do you think she was lying?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll check with the Elders." Paige gave Henry a kiss before disappearing in orbs.

"Everything she said was probably a lie Phoebe. She was playing us to get the book and I'm still not sure how she managed that," Leo answered, "Even with her witch heritage the demon part of her should have caused the book to reject her. Whatever magical family she's from must be very powerful." Phoebe nodded but still doubted that everything she said was a lie. She felt what Pearl was feeling and it wasn't all evil. She seemed scared and confused more than anything.

"We need to start making vanquishing potions," Piper said, "Even if Pearl was lying we can never be too prepared."

oOo

_I think I know who the heir is. _Chris sent the text during class to his cousins. Almost instantly they both replied with '_who?_' Chris explained to both of them what happened the night before and everything that he knew about Pearl. _We can meet at our usual spot to come up with a plan during lunch. _Chris waited for a reply from both cousins before putting his phone away and pretending to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. An hour later Henry, Prue, and Chris were sitting in a circle at the far corner of the field, away from the rest of the high school to discuss what they should do.

"Chris can Henry and I see what happened?" Prue asked. She had a very limited but very powerful form of telepathy. She could read and project thoughts as long as she was touching and unlike normal telepathy her power wouldn't weaken with spells or potions. Chris nodded before they all joined hands and Chris projected his memories to Prue who, in turn, projected them to Henry.

"Holy shit," Henry breathed, "She has to be the heir, did you see her powers?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I was there remember?" He replied dryly.

"Whatever," Henry mumbled while Prue and Chris laughed.

"Anyway, I do actually think Henry's right. I don't know any other demons with that much power except the Source," Prue added.

"Zankou, The Triad, possibly Shax, Barbus, would you like me to go on?" Chris asked sarcastically and Prue glared.

"_Assuming_ that they're not in the picture and haven't produced any heirs I think we should defiantly look into her being the Source's daughter."

"She could be Prue's sister!" Henry exclaimed and Prue and Chris laughed. Henry glared and continued, "I'm serious! The Source is Cole Turner right?" They nodded. "And Cole Turner used to be married to Aunt Phoebe before he became the Source and they vanquished him."

"We already know that Henry," Prue snapped, not liking where this was going.

"Shut up and listen. That all happened like a year before Wyatt was born and the girl, Pearl, looks to be about 16. Plus she can touch the book and demons _can't _touch the book unless of course she was a Halliwell. If Pearl, which by the way is a 'P' name, is the heir then she's also probably your sister." Henry took a deep breath and waited expectantly for them to respond.

"But my mom never had a kid with Cole," Prue protested and Henry looked defeated.

"I guess it was kind of a crazy theory," Henry admitted, "So how are we going to prove that she's the heir?"

"There aren't and spells or potions that I'm aware of," Chris said, "We'll just have to do it the old fashion way and follow her around until we get proof."

oOo

The Source stood in front of five large demons, all quipped with gruesome horns, claws, and bulging muscles.

"Go," Cole barked, "I want them brought to the dungeons." The space in front of Cole rippled until the demons vanished. From the shadows the Seer materialized.

"Are you sure this is wise sire?" She purred, although an improvement in appearance from Cole's previous seer she was far more manipulative and the Source sometimes regretted resurrecting her, Zankou had the right idea.

"Are you questioning my judgment?"

"Of course not, I just find it, odd, that you're moving up the plan so quickly. It wouldn't have anything to do with the misshape surrounding your daughter, right sire?" Cole glared but said nothing. It would be pointless to lie or indulge the seer in anyway.

"Alert me when the Charmed Ones are on their way to collect their young," Was all he said in reply and flamed away.

oOo

Pearl aimlessly wandered towards the dungeons, the Book of Shadows in her bag. She wanted to find somewhere secluded to be alone, somewhere Aiden wouldn't guess and he knew how much she despised the dungeons. Too many memories. She told him everything and although he understood, he was also suffocating her and she just needed some time to cope. Turning the last corner to where the dungeons were her brows drew together in confusion at the demons guarding the door. She wasn't aware that they had any prisoners. Turning around to find somewhere else to read but she stopped cold when a scream shattered the silence.

"Let us go!" The girl was young. There was a shriek of pain as a deep voice yelled to 'shut the hell up'.

"Patience are you okay?!" Another girl yelled.

"I said shut up!" The demon shouted again followed by a resounding smack. Pearl was at the entrance to the dungeons a second later. What the fuck was going on? Were they beating up little kids?

"Let me through," Pearl demanded, trying to see inside.

"My apologies Princess," A demon said, "No one gets in or out, orders from your father." Pearl was annoyed and not in the mood to negotiate so she conjured an atheme in each hand and plunged it into the chest of the two demons, effectively vanquishing them. Once the doorway was clear Pearl could clearly see that there were five young girls chained to the wall as one of her father's generals paced in front of them, not noticing her. Before the element of surprise was gone Pearl conjured a large fire ball and sent it rocketing towards the demon. Satisfied with the scream of pain as he was devoured in flames Pearl faced the girls being held prisoner.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Pearl demanded, she wasn't stupid; these could always be demons in disguise.

"You're the girl that collapsed on my front porch," One of the older girls with long brown hair said. Pearls eyes widened, she did have a vague memory of the girl answering the door and calling for her mother.

"You're Melinda Halliwell and these are your cousins." It wasn't a question but Melinda still nodded.

"Patience, Paris, Kat, and Tamara," Melinda introduced pointing to the youngest one with darker skin and hair, then a slightly older girl with similar features, and last were a pair of twins with light skin and red hair. Pearl nodded, recognizing their names from books and such. "So are you going to help us?" Pearl was a bit taken aback by the question. Yes she vanquished the guards but that was really for personal reasons, she didn't like being told what to do; especially by demons.

She shrugged, "What the hell?" Quickly she destroyed the shackles that bound them to the wall and was almost instantly tackled with hugs. There was crying and 'thank yous' and pretty much everything that made Pearl feel emotionally retarted. Somehow she ended up with the youngest; Patience in her arms, comfortably resting against her hip. "Okay I should probably bring you all home now. You guys can teleport in some way or another, right?" The girls nodded. "Good then, um, just follow me." The twins clasped hands while Paris and Melinda joined hands. Pearl smiled at them before flaming to the living room of the manor. When she was finally joined by the rest of the girls they made their way upstairs where they assumed their parents were.

"I can't sense them!" Paige practically yelled.

"They haven't appeared on any maps yet," Phoebe added, close to hysterics. Pearl could vaguely make out the sound of Piper doing the 'Lost Witch' spell before she, along with the rest of the girls were teleported in white lights up the rest of the stairs. The girls flung themselves into the surprised arms of their respective moms, Patience not even bothering to be put down and just beamed into Phoebe's arms.

"_YOU_!" Piper accused and raised her hands but Melinda shoved them down.

"Mom don't! She saved us from the demons!" Pearl glared at the eldest Halliwell.

"Let me get something straight," Pearl snapped, "I wasn't lying when I told you about the army or the power that the Source has, I _didn't_ try to steal your book, and you won't survive unless you stop treating me like the enemy." To prove her point Pearl jerked the book out of her bag and threw it on the ground at Piper's feet. The sisters looked at each other. What did they really know about Pearl? Everything the Elders said was cryptic as hell.

"You tried to kill us," Piper snapped right back, seemingly unfazed by what Pearl said.

Pearl laughed, "Please, if I tried to kill you at least one of you would be dead. I was having _fun_."

"That's your version of fun?" Paige asked in disbelief.

"You threatened me first and I don't take kindly to threats, besides nothing I threw at you was _too_ fatal," Pearl shrugged it off.

"Thank you," Phoebe was the first one to speak.

"Phoebe," Piper protested.

"She _saved _our kids and gave us back the book. What more do you want?"

"Why should we trust you?" Paige asked, "You seemed to be pretty chummy with the Source not too long ago."

"The Source is a manipulative asshole and because of him I've spent my whole life not knowing about an important part of my magic."

"But why help us? You could just go neutral if you wanted," Phoebe added.

Pearl smirked, "Because this will be _so_ much more fun."

**Poor Henry, he had it right but it's such a 'crazy idea' that no one believed him.. So have Pearl really chosen the light or is it all a trick? Hmmmmmmm only time will tell. Review if you enjoyed yourself, or not. Remember that signed in reviewer get a preview of the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After putting the girls to bed in the guest room, the sisters talked quietly in the living room, each nursing their own cup of tea as they tried to figure out what to do next. Pearl had left 20 minutes ago, claiming that she had some things to take care of.

"Phoebe what kind of vibes did you get from her?" Piper asked. Phoebe took a sip of tea and shook her head.

"Not much really, she's surprisingly good at suppressing her emotions from me and when I tried to read her thoughts it was like ramming into a brick wall. There were a few times when she actually let me in and mostly it was fear and confusion. I think we should give her a chance."

"I agree with Phoebe, anyone who hates Cole must be decent." Piper stayed silent, she wasn't sure about how she should feel. On one hand she just wanted to keep her family safe and Pearl could potentially harm her family. But on the other hand, if what Pearl said is true than she might be the only one that _can _keep her family safe.

"Okay," Piper agreed, "But first sign of her betraying us and I'm vanquishing her."

"I'll try and make sure that doesn't happen," Pearl quipped, having recently flamed in. "I have something I need to show you guys." Pulling out two large pieces of paper she unrolled them onto the coffee table. One seemed to be a large color coded map.

"Is that the underworld?" Piper asked.

"Yes, at least the places I've been able to put on the map. The underworld is massive."

"What do the colors mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Green is where lower level demons have set up camp or are known to be. Pretty basic stuff, easily killed with Piper's power. The yellow is usually where some more experienced demons are; sometimes it's a pack of lower level demons being run by an upper level demon. Probably safe to bring potions. Red is anywhere that powerful upper level demons are known to be regularly and the red with black stripes is where the Source is personally involved. Anything vital is labeled as such," Pearl explained, "Oh and the purple are areas that I've personally set up and are 100% untraceable, even from the Source."

"Holy shit," Paige said, "This is amazing! Why don't we have one of these?"

"Anyway, over here," Pearl touched the map and began moving it around like it was touchscreen, "Is where the Source's kingdom is, pretty much suicide upon entry."

Phoebe pointed at the map, "It moves."

Pearl briefly looked up, "Oh yeah, the map is interactive. You can click on almost anywhere and it will tell you everything that I've learned about the place. Like what demons to expect, cell reception, Wi-Fi, ya'know, the usual."

"How did you make this?" Piper asked.

"Just a few spells and some charmed bracelets, pretty simple actually." Pearl put the next piece of paper on top of the map. "This is basically a list of every demon, warlock, or group that has made it onto the Source's radar in some way or another. The Source being at the top of the food chain, the closer the demon is to the top, the more power they possess. It's also interactive so everything I know is available to you once you touch the name you want." The sisters stared in awe. Surely this would make their job ten times easier.

"This is great," Phoebe unnecessarily announced and the sisters nodded.

"I guess," Pearl shrugged it off.

"You're not on the list," Piper pointed out.

Pearl frowned, "I thought we established that I wasn't a threat."

"No, no that's not what I meant. _If _you were on the list where would you be?"

Smirking she answered the question, "The top, anyway I'm going home so I can get a descents night sleep for school tomorrow." The sisters nodded, Piper filing away the information in case Pearl did become the enemy.

"School? Why would you be going to school?" Paige asked.

"The Source is targeting your kids; I figured I could keep an eye on the older ones during the day while you watched the younger ones or send them to magic school, which is probably the smartest thing to do."

"Thank you," Phoebe said and Pearl just nodded before disappearing in a column of flames. The flames provided a brief source of light upon entering her new apartment, courtesy of Aiden. Even without the light Pearl could see fine, being raised in the underworld and all, and was defiantly impressed by what Aiden had put together. Nothing like a fake identity and some _unauthorized_ trips to the bank to make a penthouse apartment in downtown San Francisco seem like home. Pearl bypassed the kitchen and living room entirely as she entered the massive bedroom, equipped with a four poster king sized bed that looked all too inviting.

"How did it go with the sisters?" Aiden asked from said bed.

"Stay out of my bed until you take a shower! You probably smell like underworld," Pearl joked and Aiden immediately removed himself from the bed. Walking towards the bathroom Pearl stripped out of all her clothes and stepped into the now steaming shower. A minute later she was joined by a now naked Aiden.

"I'm so not in the mood for sex right now," Pearl deadpanned while Aiden just laughed.

"I expected as much, anyway how did it go with the sisters," He repeated and grabbed the shampoo from her hands.

"I gave them the map and the list we made."

"Swap with me, I need to get my hair wet. Do they know who you are?" Pearl laughed as they maneuvered themselves.

"Are you crazy? Of course I didn't tell them. Father said that Phoebe doesn't even know I survived so it's not as if they'd believe me." Aiden stayed silent, obviously disagreeing with her choices. Knowing Aiden all too well Pearl asked, "What? Why do you think I should tell them?"

Aiden sighed, "Forget it, it doesn't matter."

"Tell me."

"Fine, but you aren't going to like it."

"Obviously."

"I just think that your job might be just a tad easier if they knew that they're your family. There wouldn't be any mistrust because you're Phoebe's daughter and their niece."

"But if they find out I'll have to get to know them and do all of that family bullshit. They'll treat me differently, like I'm fragile and need to be protected. I already have to deal with you worrying all the time, I do _not _need the mommy version," Pearl explained, grabbing the conditioner.

"Them caring about you isn't a bad thing Pearl. And that 'family bullshit' as you so eloquently put it is call socialization, you should try it sometime; you're starting to come off as a little bitchy," He joked.

"That's because I am bitchy. Princess of the underworld, Queen of Bitches, any of this sounding familiar to you?"

"Don't try to change the subject. You know they'll find out. There is no way you can keep a secret like this away from them for long."

"I can sure as hell try my hardest so they don't find out and I'll change the subject if I want."

"Yes Princess," Aiden teased as he got out of the shower.

"Asshole!" She laughed.

"You love me!" He shouted from the other room, putting on a new pair of boxers.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're an asshole!"

oOo

"But Mom she's a _demon_!" Chris protested. He couldn't believe that the possible heir to the Source of All Evil was going to his high school to 'protect' him.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, she's trying to help us! I don't like it much more than you do but she deserves a little trust for what she's done."

"You mean when she tried to kill us?!"

Piper sighed, "I don't expect you to like it but I do expect you to accept it and not cause trouble at school because of her." Wyatt stayed silent for the conversation; he wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. When he first met Pearl she seemed really cool and as stupid as it sounded he felt betrayed by what she pulled with the book. She was a demon and he should have expected it but he thought she was different. She _seemed _different.

"Can we go to school now?" Wyatt asked, not really wanting to listen to Chris whine to their Mom about Pearl. Piper nodded and gave them both a kiss on the head.

"I can't believe this," Chris grumbled once they were out of the house.

"Shut up, it's happening and you can't stop it so stop complaining."

"You don't understand Wyatt, Pearl is… _dangerous_." Chris wanted to tell Wyatt the theory but he would probably tell their mom.

"No shit?" Wyatt quipped and started walking faster. Chris rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone to see what his cousins thought about this mess.

oOo

"Pearl c'mon, we're going to be late!" Aiden shouted from the front door.

"Calm down, I'm coming!" Finally emerging from the bedroom in a bright white sundress and a pair of black flats with an assortment of jewelry and trinkets dangling from her arms and neck, Pearl brushed passed Aiden and threw him a look like _he _was the one taking forever. Aiden rolled his eyes and followed her down to the car. "Way to be subtle about the car."

"Like you're subtle about anything," Aiden scoffed and got into brand new cherry red Porsche.

"Touché," She admitted and climbed into the driver's seat, not even bothering to buckle in before taking off towards the high school. Less than five minutes later Pearl haphazardly pulled into a parking space towards the back of the parking lot.

"Next time can you try and not kill us?" Aiden asked, looking a little sick. Pearl just smiled as she practically skipped over to where he was and looped their arms together.

"Lighten up, we're in high school! Aren't you excited?"

"No not really, I still can't beilve I let you talk me into this. Why are you excited?"

"Because fucking with ignorant teenagers that think they're the most important thing in the world sound fantastic," Pearl explained.

"But you wouldn't want to tarnish the Halliwell reputation would you," He teased and Pearl glared lightly.

"At least I'm not a halflighter," Pearl sang and smirked at the frown that now marred his face. She laughed, "C'mon let's get our schedules."

oOo

Chris waited patiently for Pearl to arrive at school but was sorely disappointed when she arrived two minutes before the bell rang and he could only follow her, arm and arm with Aiden, to the administration office.

"Chris!" Henry yelled and ran to catch up, "Did you see her? Do our moms really trust her to _protect _us?" Chris nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately, but get this, she had a guy with her. I've never seen him but he defiantly looks the part of someone who's spent their entire existence in the underworld."

"So now there are two demons on campus?"

"That we know of."

"We have to get Prue to get inside her head. It sounds like she'll be spending a lot of time at your place; we can probably do it then." Chris nodded as the two walked to class. Perhaps figuring out if Pearl was the heir would be easier that they originally thought.

oOo

Phoebe smiled and made idle chit-chat with her co-workers as she walked to her office. Despite recent events she was having a good day and was ready to dive back into her work. Kicking her office door closed she settled into her desk before going through this week's letters. A column of flames took shape of the all too familiar features of Cole Turner.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe spat as she began reaching into her bag for a potion. Good day immediately destroyed.

Cole looked disappointed, "Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe, there are no need for potions. I'm just here to talk."

"You kidnapped my daughters, but you're just here to talk? I find that _very_ hard to believe."

The Source held up his hands in surrender, "I know when diplomacy is needed. You have information I want and it would be much more efficient for me to just ask you."

"What information?"

Cole smiled, "You always were the sensible one."

"Just get to the point Cole." By Phoebe was firmly gripping a potion in her hand in case this went south.

"If that's what you would like, fine. What have to done to Pearl?"

**Annnnnnnnddd another cliffhanger! Review if you liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Chapter Six**

Baker High was a fairly large school and a new student showing up in the middle of the year didn't usually raise any eyebrows, but two new students that knew each other and weren't related did.

"So where did you say you two were from?" The school's administrator asked. Pearl looked up from her schedule.

"We didn't."

"And you're _both_ emancipated minors?" She pressed.

"That's what it says on the piece of paper you're staring at," Pearl snapped, were all mortals this dense? The administrator looked taken aback and Pearl smirked, "Anymore pointless questions or can we go to class?" The women mutely shooed them away.

"Way to make a good first impression."

"Like you weren't completely annoyed by her incompetence."

"I think that our files are a bit questionable and she wanted to make sure that they weren't mistaken."

"Ya'know if you keep saying things like that I might actually think you're a real whitelighter," Pearl laughed while Aiden snorted.

"Like the Elders would let _me _become a real whitelighter. They probably already think I've gone darklighter."

"Well you _are_ half demon so I think a good dose of darklighter would be normal. "

"Nah, too many rules to follow; if I stay a whitelighter then the Elders will leave me alone along with most darklighters."

"And we all know how much you love rules."

"About as much as you do." Turning into another hallway they finally located their classroom. "Tell me again why we're sophomores instead of juniors."

"So we can have class with Wyatt." Aiden nodded and untangled their arms before they walked into the classroom.

"Ah new students!" The teacher, Mr. Richards, announced and looked at his clipboard, "Mr. dé Mon, Miss. Turner welcome to World History." The teens nodded before slipping into the empty seats in the middle of the room, Wyatt being two seats behind Pearl. The next hour made Pearl wished she was back in the underworld. She didn't know why her father settled for corporal punishment when high school was so much worse.

"Wyatt I don't know how you do it," Pearl confessed as everyone flooded into the hall, "That was pure torture; I'm so glad it is over." Wyatt gave a small smile before completely obliterating Pearl's happiness.

"You know we have five more classes today right?"

"Fuck."

oOo

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to Pearl."

Cole scowled, "I find that hard to believe considering she's abandoned her responsibilities to help your family. What did you say to get her to leave me? Do you think you can just make empty promises and she'll be yours?"

"What are you talking about? Pearl came to us after she saved my daughters and nieces from you." Cole frowned, trying to decide if she was lying or not but then it dawned on him. Phoebe didn't know about Pearl. Perhaps all hope was not lost.

"Forget it," He said calmly, "Obviously she doesn't want you to know anything. Good luck with your little plan to save your family. I guarantee anything she tells you to do will get you all killed." Phoebe threw the potion only to have it shatter against the wall where Cole had been standing. The Empath wasn't sure what just happened but she did know that it was time for her and Pearl to have a little chat.

oOo

Upon entering her fourth period class Pearl knew something was wrong, sensing the demons that had just shimmered into the campus. Tugging on Aiden's sleeve she whispered to take Wyatt home as she ran towards where the demons were. Distinct sounds of fighting could be heard as Pearl found herself standing outside of a classroom, but surprisingly no screams. Peering inside through the widow Pearl counted six demons wielding small metal cylinders that shot bright blue beams of light, a classroom full of frozen kids, and Prue, Henry, and Chris dodging and protecting said kids from said bright blue beams of light.

"Fucking Ordo Malorum," Pearl whispered and threw open the door, startling the demons into ceasing fire. "Who gave you the orders to attack!?" She barked at the demons who cowered in fear.

"O-our masters," The one closest to the window answered and without hesitation Pearl vanquished him with an energy ball. Chris grabbed Prue's hand who immediately found Henry's. _She has to be the heir. Why else would demons react to her this way?_ Chris projected and his cousins nodded.

"I know that you pathetic miscreant. Who gave the orders to your masters?!"

"W-we don't know." Pearl scowled; of course they didn't know anything. They were useless. With a wave of her hand the remaining demons went up in flames.

"Are you guys okay," Pearl asked and the teens nodded. Pearl picked up the demonic weapons left by the demons and motioned for the younger witches to follow her.

"Why did they listen to you?" Chris asked, hoping to gain more information.

Pearl smiled a little; she'd admit that the kid was subtle. The question itself was pretty innocent but paired with the fact that Chris and his cousins knew that there was an heir made the question potentially dangerous.

"They're servants to a group of upper level demons and will pretty much listen to anyone with more power than them; which is everyone. That's why they need these to fight, their active powers are pathetic." Pearl held up the weapons. "Anyway we should go to the manor; Aiden brought Wyatt there like ten minutes ago."

"Aiden being that demon you brought with you?"

"Among other things, yes," She answered before flaming away, closely followed by the teens.

"What happened?!" Piper demanded and pointed at Aiden, "And who is that?!"

"Ordo Malorum sent demons to attack, possibly kidnap, them," Pearl explained and pointed at Chris, Henry, and Prue, "And that is Aiden, he's a friend."

"Who is the Ordo Malorum?" Wyatt asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"They're a group of very powerful upper level demons," Aiden spoke up, "Their servants usually don't have any useful active powers so they're given special demonic weapons."

"Is this apart of Cole's plan?"

"I don't think so Piper. The Ordo Malorum is unpredictable. The Source doesn't usually enlist them for any kind of help because even though they have power they always send lower level demons to complete the job. Trust me when I say that he has access to more reliable ways to attack you," Pearl answered.

"How do you know so much about the Source?" Chris questioned.

"Because it's my job," Pearl snapped.

"Chris why don't you and your cousins go up to your room?"

"But Mom-."

"Chris I don't want to-."

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled, the front door slamming behind her. "The weirdest thing just- what happened?" Phoebe set her purse down on the sofa, surveying the scene in front of her.

"What happened to you?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, it's fine. Can I talk to you?" Phoebe asked Pearl. Pearls brow furrowed in confusion but nodded and followed her out of the room.

"Aunt Piper we have to tell you something!" Prue practically yelled as they were being ushered out of the room. Chris sent her a 'what the fuck look' but Prue brushed it off.

"And what do you need to tell me?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

Prue's gaze flicked towards Aiden before answering, "Um, not here. Can we go up to the attic?" The eldest Halliwell sighed but nonetheless followed the teenagers up the stairs. Wyatt, arms still crossed, looked Aiden up and down.

"Want to play Call of Duty?"

Aiden shrugged and nodded, following Wyatt to his room.

oOo

Pearl stayed quiet while she and Phoebe walked down the street. For someone who wanted to talk to her she was being oddly quiet. Finally Phoebe spoke up.

"Cole came to see me at work. He said some things that got me confused." Pearl tensed.

"Oh, what did he say?" Pearl kept her voice even, panicking and seething on the inside. He had no right to tell Phoebe anything, especially after keeping it from her for so long.

"He seems to think that I've brainwashed you into helping us. He talked about promising something to you to make you stay and I think I know what he was talking about."

oOo

Piper stared down her son as her niece and nephew fidgeted behind him. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, speak! What is so important you needed to drag me all the way up to the attic to tell me?"

"Please don't get mad at us Aunt Piper," Henry pleaded.

"Why would I get mad-."

"We were in the underworld," Chris explained and flinched at Piper's outraged look, "Please don't yell until after we explain. I overheard demons talking about the Source and how there was an heir."

"You think the Source has an heir based on what you _heard_ from _demons_?"

"I know it's not much to go on Aunt Piper but we have more. We think Pearl is the heir!" Prue added.

"Before you ask why let us explain," Chris interrupted, "She's too powerful to be anyone other than the heir, The Source seems more interested in her than he should be, and demons listen to and fear her."

"Guys I know you don't like the idea of Pearl helping us but you can't just try to make her the bad guy," Piper said, "And as for going to the underworld without permission or supervision I'll have to talk to your mom's before we decide a punishment." Piper made her way towards the door put Prue grabbed her hand, showing her all the evidence that they had compiled. Pearls powers, the way the Source sent demons to get her, when the Source actually came to get her, and finally when the demons at their school cowered in fear when Pearl talked to them.

"Please just think about it Aunt Piper, we wouldn't tell you unless we were sure," Prue pleaded.

oOo

"So um, what are your powers?" Wyatt asked.

"Is that your way of asking what kind of demon I am?"

"Maybe?" It came out more of a question.

Aiden laughed, "My father was a Mercury demon, or so I'm told, and my mother was a whitelighter."

"A w-whitelighter?" Wyatt sputtered.

"Yes, but it's not as if she was the poster child for a perfect whitelighter, she was cast down from grace when the Elders found out she was pregnant with me."

"Is she still, uh, alive?"

"No, she died when I was five."

"I'm sorry, what about your dad?"

"I don't know I'm pretty sure he's dead," Aiden mused, "I heard something about him becoming human for a year before dying but I'm sure they're just rumors."

"Oh that sucks I guess," Wyatt said awkwardly.

Aiden laughed before asking, "Do you have any idea what your Aunt wanted to talk to Pearl about?"

Wyatt shook his head, " So are you and Pearl together or something."

The half demon scrunched his eyebrows, "Define _together_."

"Is she your girlfriend?" At this Aiden laughed loudly.

"Don't ever say something like that in front of her; she'd kill us both on the spot." This time Wyatt laughed but it was short lived. "I'm not kidding. Pearl isn't too fond of the idea of _belonging _to anyone and even more so of committed relationships of any kind."

"Um okay…" Aiden turned his attention back towards the game and shot Wyatt in the head, successfully changing the subject.

oOo

"Is everything on schedule?" The icy voice cut through the silence. The Source, seated comfortably on his throne, visibly flinched.

Clasping his hands in his lap he answered, "I'm sure you will be quite pleased with our progress."

"You're _sure_?" The voice spat, "How do you explain the girl?"

"Everything is under control; your assentation will not be delayed."

"Did I ask if my assentation would be delayed? No you incompetent piece of shit! I asked about the girl!"

"My apologies My Lord, she will be ready," Cole promised when his body began to glow bright red. Wisps of smoke rose from his skin as his blood began to boil. Sweat rolled down his face and The Source clawed at his robes, wishing to rid himself of the ghastly pieces of clothing.

"See to it that she is," The voice echoed throughout the room as Cole was released from his torture.

**Someone got Cole to be their bitch! Hmmmm I wonder who could do that to The Source of All Evil….. Review if you liked it and want more! Remember signed in reviewers get a preview of the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BTW in Chapter 3 I said Aiden's eyes were orange, there is really no significance there; I just picked a random color. As of now I've officially changed them to silver (like Mercury), I changed it in the chapter if anyone cares to check. **

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Don't own! (Not sure if I've done a disclaimer yet and too lazy to go check the chapters!)**

**Chapter Seven**

"_He seems to think that I've brainwashed you into helping us. He talked about promising something to you to make you stay and I think I know what he was talking about." _

Pearl fidgeted, avoiding eye contact, "You do?"

"He thinks that we can help you find your family."

"My family?" Pearl sputtered. Fuck she needed to get out of here now.

"He kidnapped you didn't he?" Phoebe asked softly, completely surprising Pearl.

"What?"

"From your family, he kidnapped you because of your power," Phoebe clarified and Pearl resisted doing a happy dance, time to put her acting skills to the test.

She swallowed hard before responding, "Uh yeah, I wasn't going to ask for your help until after I helped you defeat the Source. I figured I was already walking on thin ice and didn't need to add asking you guys for a favor to the mix."

"Don't worry about it. We'll help you find your family." Pearl gave Phoebe a small smile, what the fuck did she just do?

oOo

Piper paced in the living room, unsure about the memories that Prue had showed her. Could Pearl really be Cole's daughter? And if that was the case, who was her mother? If she was the heir why would she be helping them? Nothing made sense but the memories were there. It was peculiar that Cole had such an interest in Pearls wellbeing, but that could be because he didn't want to lose a powerful asset. Piper sighed; she was going to have to talk to her sisters. The door slammed shut and Piper waited for Phoebe and Pearl to join her.

"Pheebs can I talk to you in the other room?" Phoebe nodded and they walked into the kitchen. Piper began to make some tea and asked, "Can you call for Paige?" Soon the Charmed Ones had gathered around the island.

"What's going on?" Paige spoke first.

"Our children seem to think Pearl is Cole's daughter."

"What?"

"That's impossible," Phoebe added.

"I know it seems that way but they did have a lot of good arguments."

"No, I mean literally impossible. Pearl was kidnapped by Cole when she was a baby. That's what I needed to talk to her about and I promised her we'd help find her family."

oOo

Pearl flamed into Wyatt's room after Piper and Phoebe had left for the kitchen. She'd rather watch Aiden get his assed kicked in Call of Duty than stand around the living room like a lost puppy.

"Hey Pearl," Wyatt greeted, at some point during their day at Baker High Wyatt had deemed Pearl a suitable friend, no longer feeling uneasy about what had happened with the book.

"Hey." Pearl perched herself on the edge of the bed next to Aiden. "How badly are you losing?"

"I've killed him twice," Aiden answered proudly.

"But one of those times I wasn't even paying attention to the game," Wyatt pointed out.

"Don't care, it still counts."

"How many times has he killed you?"

"More than twice." Pearl laughed and took the controller from Aiden. Wyatt and Pearl played for a few minutes and in that time Pearl had managed to not only blow herself up three times but Wyatt had also killed her six more times.

"You guys really suck at this game," Wyatt laughed.

"Yeah, well usually we actually try to kill things," Pearl responded with a laugh.

"No offense but I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing," Wyatt said.

"Eh, it depends on the day." Suddenly Pearl and Aiden disappeared in orbs. Reappearing in the attic seconds later Pearl and Aiden found themselves trapped in a crystal cage with a smirking Chris standing in front of them.

"I figured it out," Chris boasted.

"What the fuck are you talking about and why are we here?" Pearl demanded her tolerance was really beginning to thin.

"You're the heir." At Chris's proud declaration Pearls face went blank before she began laughing.

"That's ridiculous," Aiden laughed.

"No it's not and you can't lie to me! I've already told my mom and she's talking to my Aunts right now. They'll probably be up here to vanquish you any minute."

"Aiden do you mind getting us out of here? I need to have a little chat with our dear friend Chris."

Aiden held out his palm and calmly said, "Crystal." Chris watched in horror as a crystal disappeared in dark purple orbs.

"B-but the cage," Chris stuttered.

"The cage protects from evil magic, Aiden is part whitelighter- one of the most pure forms of magic on Earth," Pearl stated and walked over so she was standing right in front of Chris.

"Are you going to kill me?" He spat.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? If I killed you then everything you said would have to be true; except you've got it wrong. I'm not the heir," Pearl lied easily.

"Yeah right! How come the Source cares about you so much!? If you were just another demon he sure as hell would care enough about you to personally come and get you from here!" Chris shouted and used his telekinesis to shove Pearl to the other side of the room. Pearl quickly picked herself off the floor and her hands started glowing bright blue. Raising her hand she went to aim it at Chris only to find Aiden standing in front of her.

"Pearl," He warned, "Don't, you'll kill him."

"That's kind of the point," Pearl drawled, her eyes flashing black. She tried to wrench her hands away but Aiden was strong.

"Look at me." When Pearl refused Aiden grabbed her chin and forced her now black eyes to meet his liquid silver ones. "It's the Source's blood that's affecting you. This is the potion talking, not you. Do you really want to kill your cousin?" Aiden said softly, so only Pearl could hear. Slowly Pearl's hand faded and the black in her eyes disappeared.

"What's going on here?" Piper Halliwell demanded from the doorway; Wyatt, Paige, and Phoebe close behind.

"Chris and I had a misunderstanding," Pearl found herself saying, "Everything's fine." She threw a pointed look at Chris and he quickly nodded. Piper scrunched her eyebrows together, not for one second believing that was the whole story but let it slide.

"Anyway, we need a plan," Phoebe said and walked over to the book, "In addition to vanquishing Cole we need to help Pearl find her family."

"Your family?" Aiden asked. Pearl sent a glare his way, clearly saying to just go with it.

"Uh, my family is defiantly not top priority," Pearl protested, "We should probably start with surrounding the house in crystals and doing some protection spells."

"What kind of protection spells? In our experience with them they never work right," Paige said, he sisters nodding in agreement.

"To keep people from shimmering or flaming in unwanted," Pearl explained as someone shimmered in. A girl, maybe 18 or 19, stood calming wearing a demonesque skin tight leather cat suit and wielding a pair of wicked looking knifes. "He must be getting desperate if he sent _you_."

"I think he just wanted the job done properly," The girl quipped.

"That's Bianca!" Piper whispered to her sisters and they numbly nodded.

"Who's Bianca?" Wyatt asked but was ignored.

"We both know I can kill you," Pearl threatened, blue flames dancing between her fingers.

Bianca let out a loud laugh, "Oh I'm quite aware of that, but the real question is: can you kill me before I kill her?" Bianca leveled her knife at Phoebe, "Or him?" The knife slide towards Aiden.

"I'd like to see you try." Bianca shimmered and Paige quickly orbed Phoebe away. Pearl tensed as Bianca reformed in front of her. Bianca brought her knife down but Pearl had already rolled out of the way, sending a jet of blue flames towards the Phoenixes back. Bianca shimmered away, appearing behind Pearl with both knives to her throat. Pearl lifted her flaming hands in surrender before quickly grabbing onto Bianca's wrists. The Phoenix dropped the knives in surprise before spinning Pearl around and trusting her hand into her chest.

Pearl gasped, "You fucking bitch." Both Pearl and Aiden used their telekinesis, sending Bianca flying into Chris. They tumbled to the ground, Bianca being the first one up.

Smirking she held up the vile of blood that Pearl was wearing around her neck, "I bet you probably have a day, maybe two before withdrawals start to kick in. Although you probably won't even get the chance considering you'll die in twelve hours if I don't finish what I started."

"Or I could just kill you, I bet that would solve all my problems," Pearl bit out and went for the attack. Aiden grabbed her arm and held her back.

"You can't use your powers. It'll kill you."

"Boyfriends right, you're powers are so volatile that you could _maybe _get one good shot in before it killed you. Don't be stupid Pearl. Just come with me." Pearl glared but knew Bianca was right.

"Stay here and help them," Pearl murmured then turned to the Halliwells, "Don't try and save me or whatever. If there's a way to escape I will."

Bianca snorted, "I'd like to see that happen." Pearl ignored Bianca and pulled Aiden in for kiss before going over to a smirking Phoenix. Bianca grabbed Pearls arm and they shimmered out of the room.

"Is anybody getting the sense ofdéjà vu?" Paige asked.

"That's almost exactly what happened with Ch-," Phoebe caught herself and looked towards her nephew, "Yes very déjà vu like."

"Who's Bianca?" Wyatt asked again.

"She's a Phoenix, they're a coven of assassin witches. She works with the Source," Aiden answered.

"So she's on the list?" Wyatt was already walking to where the sisters had stored the map and list Pearl supplied. Aiden nodded as her rubbed his eyes. "It says here she can strip powers. Is that what she did to Pearl?"

"Yes but not all the way, at least not yet. The Source probably wants to detain Pearl and that's much easier when she doesn't have her powers."

"Will her kill her?" Phoebe found herself suddenly very concerned about the half demons safety.

Aiden laughed, "I can almost guarantee that he won't, although I'm sure he'll want to."

"Why wouldn't he?" Chris accused, although in all honesty he was more curious than anything.

"Pearl is particularly powerful," Aiden explained, "It would be of more benefit to the Source to waste the time trying to turn her than to kill her. Plus, from what Pearl has told me she thinks that she might play a big part in the Source's plan to move against your family and ultimately take over the mortal and magical world." The Halliwells nodded and Wyatt continued to look through the list.

"What's the plan?" He looked up from the list.

"We go after Pearl," Aiden said immediately.

"I meant about the Source…" Wyatt trailed off.

"Wyatt's right," Piper interjected, "As much as Pearl has done she said not to go after her. She said herself that entering the Source's domain is suicide. I won't risk my family for her." Aiden wanted to shake the eldest Halliwell. If only they knew they wouldn't hesitate to save Pearl.

"Without Pearl's help going after the Source is suicide."

"We've vanquished the Source before and we've vanquished Cole more than once. I think we'll be fine until Pearl finds her way out," Paige defended. They were the Charmed Ones; they would do fine without Pearls help for a little while.

"And look how well that turned out," Aiden snapped.

"We're sorry sweetie," Phoebe added, always the diplomat, "We know how much she mean to you, but we can't put our family at risk like that." Aiden wanted so badly to scream at them that she was family and that she was worth the risk, but he knew that Pearl would kill them if he did.

"Fine," He said defeated, "I understand. I'll do it on my own." He disappeared in his signature dark purple orbs, leaving the Halliwells to fend for themselves.

**What did you guys think? **

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Signed in reviewers get a preview of the next chapter! **


End file.
